Twin Dragon of Soul Land
by HYPER KING
Summary: A man died trying to save an women from a crazy man then died as a reward for doing a good deed however this is just a beginning a beginning for a man who will shake the soul land world
1. Proluge

When I exited the Game Centre, I heard a scream.

In front of my eyes, there was man in a black jersey on the opposite street.

That man held a knife stained with blood, chased an office worker who was fleeing after being stabbed in the shoulder, and stabbed that fleeing back with the knife.

Without being concerned with the office worker's screams, the man stabs the office worker another 2, 3 times.

The man loses interest in the limp office worker and starts searching for his next prey.

What caught his attention was a female high school student who collapsed in shock and couldn't move after watching the violent murder.

The man ran towards the female student.

The female student tries to run but the man seized her arm before she could stand up.

The female student had trouble breathing, seeing the man grinning broadly.

Splattered in blood, the man raises his arm overhead.

I dashed from the opposite street and clung to that arm.

Maybe because it was this situation, I carefully observed the man's appearance with my head completely cool.

He was around my age, maybe a little older, but probably in his thirties.  
He had a slender face covered with stubble, but his bloodshot eyes and inflated nostrils brought about a strange intensity.

I tried to pin down the man's arm somehow but the man shook me off and took out a new knife from his belt.

Looking at it, the man's belt had various sized knives hanging from it. 

The man swung his knife and I moved my rucksack to block it, and then used it to ram into the man. However, the man dodged, circumventing my body blow, and used his knife to slash. Blood sprays out from my arm. My consciousness recedes due to the pain and by the time I am aware, a knife was pierced into my stomach.

"This...!"

Anger erupted along with the pain.

I swing my rucksack around recklessly.

I feel the rucksack collide with something hard, and it hits the random slasher-man on the head. Inside the rucksack was a sturdy ArcCon (Arcade controller).

I grappled with the man who was groaning with pain, and try to snatch the knife from his , I almost managed to take the knife from him. It was that moment.

The female student, who had sunk down to the floor, suddenly grabbed at the man.

Perhaps, she was probably trying to help me, but that's when misfortune struck.

"...gubu.."

A sensation I've never experienced before transmitted through my arm.

The man collapses onto the ground with his eyes open wide while murmuring something.

I looked at my own hand in blank amazement.

There's blood.

It's a knife.

A blood-stained knife was clasped in my hand.

...In other words.

―I.. stabbed him?

"C-criminal discovered!"

While I was frozen in shock, a pair of police officers appeared from street.

"The criminal is wearing a black jersey, and is a slender man in his thirties― I've confirmed it!"

I look down at my torso.

I was wearing a black jersey.

Moreover, I was certainly in my thirties with a slender build.

"W-wait a moment...! I am...!"

I reflexively swing my arms in front while calling out to the police officers.

But..

"H-he's resisting!"

"Y-you're mistaken... I'm not the slasher..."

"Then what's that in your hand!"

When told that, I check my hand.

Yeah, this is a knife.

And furthermore, it was dyed red with the blood of the criminal I just stabbed.

It was hard to deny it with this circumstantial evidence so I became flustered.

I was stunned.

And then of all things.

"Hey.. Hey hey hey.. just wait a moment, I am...!"

Stuttering intensely, I tried to run over to the police officers.

Of course, it happened to be while I was still waving the bloody knife in my hand...

Even if I was at the end of my wits, I must admit that I should have been more composed somehow.

"D-don't come any closer...!"

The police officer warned, holding his gun out.

I was enraged, but I also came to my senses after seeing the senior police officer's stern expression and the muzzle pointing at me.

However.

"Eep, uwahhh!"

This time the young police officer panicked.

"O-oi.. stop it...!"

The senior police officer's restrain was also in vain, and the young police officer pulled the trigger.

And it wasn't just once but many times.

Bang, bang, bang, the sound reverberated through my abdomen.

Together with these final sounds, a scorching heat ran through my chest.

My head turned blank from too much shock.

And then from the next instant, I lost hope.

Within my narrowing field of vision, I saw the senior police officer pin down the young police officer.

With that scene as the last, I collapsed onto the ground and lost my vision.

"T-this is... too much, right..."

My lungs haemorrhaged after those murmurs.

Just like this, my life came to an end.

"...Indeed, this is a bit much."

"Dowa..owa..uaaahh!"

I feel like I heard a woman's voice but I was in no mind for that.

I don't know how it became like this, but suddenly the world was at my feet.

...

Sorry, that was poorly worded.

To put it simply, I was in the sky, gazing down at the world from a distance.

Look, there's footage that is like 'looking at the world from an International Space Station', right?

It was that kind of feeling, I was floating on a satellite orbit and below me were blue oceans and reddish-brown land covered with clouds, green forests were spread about, that sort of situation.

"I-I..I'm falling...!"

As I was about was falling in this seemingly unnatural place 3 scrolls came to me.

Each scroll was different. One scroll was one of pitch black with light lines squiggled in them. The second scroll was pure white with designs of crystal embedded in it. The last scroll seemed normal however it had an golden exuberance to it much like the sun. As I was about to reach for them a mark appeared in front of me and absorbed them and a few seconds after a white flash blinding me.

I opened my eyes only to see I was concealed in a crib I raise my hand to see it short and chubby and as i shout out i make an wail holy crap I'M A BABY!


	2. Chapter 1 - Chu Feng

The world I got reincarnated in was the Doulou Dalu world otherwise known as the soul land. Here we all have our own spirit, which is finally awakened around the age of six with the awakening ceremony. Having a spirit, we can enhance our ability in a certain field. Our essence spirits go into 2 categories beast and tool. A beast essence spirit is a spirit that gives an animalistic appearance, a physical boost and possibly few more abilities,of course this depends on the type of beast they get for example it could be an ordinary door mouse or a fire dragon giving basic flame attacks. The second type is tool spirits they are basically items they can be anything from a sword to a plant.

I was born as the son of a low ranking Noble in the Heaven Dou Empire. Despite this high social status my father was really humble as well as kind. He was loved by the people who lived in the province he lived in. However amongst the nobles he is ridiculed for being the poorest among them as well as having no talent at all when it comes to cultivation. Being level 30 at age of 39 along with my older brother. Every year the would a royal ball in which they would belittle my family.

"Lil bro Feng" a voice shouted out to me i turn to see my brother Chu Dalin coming towards me with smile on his face. Chu Dalin is a young man of average height with tall black hair that is parted in the middle, dark brown eyes and a slim but trained body. He was level 19 at the age 17 his spirit was a junk spirit caterpillar similar to my fathers whose was centipede I did notice on thing about my families spirit essence was that they manifest outside the body.

My mother died at birth since then my brother and father where over protective of me making sure that nothing will happen to me as a promise made to my mother. This made it hard to do any training. The mark that appeared in front of me before i got born appeared in my shoulder and stored the three scrolls in it. I found out this when i was 2 years old 4 year ago right now I'm 6

The first scrolls contain the chaotic god arts the entire focus of this art is to disrupt the spirit power going through the opponent as well as destroy the internal body with extreme brutality. The second scroll contained the star dragon art this art specialised manipulating and condensing spirit in to various attacks that does incredible of external damage. The last scroll focused create weapons such as bombs and hidden blades.

I looked to my brother as he was coming towards me I bowed as he came near me"yes big brother Dalin" I asked him " Father asked me to tell to go have bath and have good nights rest for the big day tomorrow my big brother was talking about the spirit awakening ceremony that is happening at Heaven Dou Empire with other noble's children.I went to our manor and go myself bathed and change in to my clothes. I went and looked at my reflection at the mirror and looked my red eyes shining like rubies my pale face matching my noble face with a hint of a child's cuteness.

I laid in my bed wondering about the martial spirit I will get tomorrow at the awakening ceremony soon I drifted into sleep. After I slept i was personally awaken by my father which was weird because normally it is a maid that does this. My was an average looking man he had short brown hair with red eyes as well as scar in left cheek .As we walked out of the mansion and got on to the carriage which was pulled out by 2 brown horse. As the carriage was going to the palace my father spoke to me " Feng er when there is a chance that the other are going to belittle us and blatantly insult us we can't do any thing because most of them are high ranking nobles and even our fellow low class noble are held in better care than us due to our family's abysmal talent so whatever you do do not try and fight back" I nodded i hated how my family was outcasted for something as trivial as power but this is how this world works it is not about right or wrong all that matters is power that is what makes a person right or wrong. The person who was stronger was right and the one who is weak are wrong. As the saying goes winners King and loser is the the bandit. Soon we pulled in front of the palace and stopped we gently got out and walked in front of the the palace the palace guards let us in but before they did I saw there mocking smile as soon as their found out we are from the Chu family. One of the two guard murmured " Looks like the pathetic jester duo is going to become a trio" The other guard laughed.

My brother clutched my shoulder to stop me retaliating at those bastards.I looked at my brother he just looked at me with wry smile as if he was expecting this from the first place .How many times have my family been ridiculed and how come nobody was not doing this to rectify this. There was a nova of hatred and anger at this I looked at my father and he just let out an tired sigh. As we got in I saw that there were other noble children talking to each other. As i went there to talk to them they just look at in disgust to told me to go way . As I asked them why. "Why would we be friends with a person that is going to make the trash duo into a trio" A boy with blond hair he was holding fan in his right hand with hand with a sneer.

Soon they started to call people up

"Wang Fei Spirit dagger essence level 3"

This carried for about an 30 minutes then the called my name " Chu feng of the Chu clan" with little less enthusiasm than the other children as if I was second rate citizen. I heard murmuring such as " I bet he is going to get a worn" "no definitely something like an ant" The adults were snickering at there children jokes even the the emperor who was attending sitting on his throne did not seem care.

"Ok I am going activate your spirit" the man who was doing this said soon my body was filled with spirit power I insistently raised my left hand to see an A jet black baby dragon with red eyes. Everybody looked at the spirit who just yawned after looking around.

"So what if he has good spirit essence it does not matter if he did not have any spirit energy" The blonde bastard shouted. The man who was awakening the spirits gave me an orb as I touched it it glew bright blue. Everybody looked at me in shock " A full innate spirit awakening"

"Huh"


End file.
